


Lovely Day

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Derek Gash, History of Punk, Ian and the Bizarros, Saturday Night Live Sketches
Genre: Blow Jobs, British English, British Slang, Concerts, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, Punk, Punk Rock, Rock Stars, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Maya attends an 'Ian Rubbish and the Bizarros' concert and her friends ditch her to go backstage, initially she's hurt, until she encounters sultry bassist Derek Gash and he invites her back to his hotel room.
Relationships: Derek Gash/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Lovely Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> For those who are curious, the title comes from a lyric in 'Love Song' by The Damned

_ Alright, heels were a mistake. _ Maya winced, shifting from foot to foot and trying to ignore the shorter woman’s glare from behind as she craned her neck toward the stage. Yes, perhaps the black leather stilettos with the metal spike heel were a poor choice, especially considering the bulk of Maya’s paycheck went to decorating her feet for the evening, but at least she showed a tad more restraint than Lydia, Marcia, and Tracy. 

All three insisted,  _ insisted,  _ the only way to get backstage at an  _ Ian Rubbish and the Bizarros _ concert was to come bedecked head to toe in black. Hair included. So now Maya’s three friends surrounded her, faces beaming beneath their fresh ebony manes as she tried not to think about the amount of scrubbing required to rid her bathtub of the ring of dye.

“You really should’ve changed yours.” Lydia plucked at the crimson wasp’s nest Maya teased into insanity before they all piled into a cab and headed to the brick Dingwalls building. “You know Ian thinks black hair is sexy. He said so in that interview.”

“Yeah, well…” Green eyes skidding away, Maya bit her lip. “I’d love to meet him and all, and I think he’s brilliant, but...you know...Ian doesn’t really...exactly...get me going, so…”

Lydia simply scoffed. Everyone thought Maya crazy for not drooling over Ian Bizarro. Maya truly marveled over his sonic abilities, and admired the message behind Ian’s music, but he wasn’t her type for whatever reason. Plus, though playing the rebel by night exhilarated Maya, she didn’t imagine her supervisor, Mr. Bellsmert, would take too kindly to her arriving at the bakery with a mane of onyx, particularly since he already insisted she remove her piercings before each and every shift.

Peeling a toe from the sticky floor for she-didn’t-know-which time, Maya breathed through her mouth within the throng of unwashed bodies, boggled as to why the punk movement seemed to go hand in hand with a lack of hygiene as the sound check began. Though perhaps she shouldn’t be too judgemental considering she wore a shirt which was never properly washed in the past eleven years of her ownership.

White and bedecked with hand-drawn sharpie scribbles, Maya fortunately snagged the garment at the first-ever  _ Ian Rubbish and the Bizarros _ show back in 1972. Ever since, too afraid to toss it in the machine, she carefully sponged out the underarms and only wore it to Bizarros gigs. People often sneered, thinking Maya tacky for donning the band’s logo at their own show. And her friends chided Maya for not gussying up that evening, bustiers and patent leather on display. But for Maya, the faded, ragged shirt held nostalgia. And each time she wore the piece to a performance, she came away with another treasured memory. At this point, Maya secretly considered the item a good luck charm, and she wouldn’t costume herself any other way.

Blackness engulfed the crowd, replaced by a deafening roar. The lights flashed back and Ian strutted on stage in a flashy red jacket, snatching the microphone with a grin. “How the fuck is everybody tonight?” A screech of insanity responded, and Ian curled a lip as the other band members took their places. “Like I give a shit! Okay, let’s go!”

Launching into ‘Hey Policeman’ the club burst into a flurry of rageful delight, Maya’s friends stretching with every last fiber toward a shouting, strumming Ian. 

Maya bopped. Jammed. Once confident the ladies were absorbed with Ian, she allowed her emerald eyes to drift. Gradually, cautiously, to the left. Landing upon the tall, black-clad, bass-playing Derek Gash.

She neither reached nor shrieked. Maya simply appreciated Derek. Broad shoulders stretching the fabric of his black military parade jacket as he bobbed his head to the beat. In truth, Maya was a bit self-conscious about her attraction. Others among her circle mocked the ‘Gash Girls,’ writing off Derek’s appeal to his looks, and saying anyone who fell for him couldn’t see Ian’s genius.

But Maya read a solo interview Derek did in ‘78 for a small magazine, ‘Notions,’ almost unheard of and unseen by the majority of those in the Bizarros camp. Within the two page spread, Derek discussed his interest in music, his influences, and his aspirations for composing songs of his own someday. And in contrast from his lackadaisical, misanthropic attitude in television interviews, where Maya often witnessed Derek bent over and smoking, checked out from the process altogether, he spoke with...eloquence. Fervor. Passion.

And so Maya squirreled the periodical away, cherishing the contents and a blossoming crush on Derek. With each successive Bizarros show, her fascination strengthened until, were she willing to admit it, Maya became somewhat obsessed with the shaggy haired, pasty bassist. 

But Maya stayed silent, content to enjoy as the band rolled into ‘Living in the Gutter,’ Derek tapping his foot and bouncing along to the melody.

Halfway through the song, Derek’s piercing cobalt eyes landed on Maya and she looked down in a panic, cheeks hot and shoulders curling inward. When she summoned the courage to glance back up, Maya thought a trick of the stage lights could be to blame as Derek still seemed to be zeroed in on her and her alone, pink lips an alluring pout as he balanced the white bass on his narrow hip, large hand effortlessly strumming.

Maya froze. Swallowed. Eyes darting from side to side, she scanned to see if possibly Derek checked out another, more worthy woman in her periphery. But, aside from her friends, who were bewitched by Ian to the point of nausea, only tatted dudes winged Maya, and a tiny smile rose to her blushing face.

Derek winked, touching his tongue to his rounded teeth and Maya thought she might be in danger of cardiac arrest. Sapphire eyes lingering for a moment longer before the notes faded, Derek settled back into bobbing his head from side to side, and with a sniff of his flared nostrils, licked his lips and folded them away, leaving Maya beaming and awash in enthralled goosebumps.

The temptation to be demonstrative, wave, jump up and down. Hell, flash her tits, proved nearly overwhelming. But Maya restrained herself, dancing in place as the set progressed, breaking out in coy glee whenever Derek joined her once more across the tether of their gaze, his slow, sexy smirk sending tingles all throughout her body as she watched his large frame sway.

When the show came to a close, Maya clapped and cheered as loud as anyone, but before Ian and the guys even completed their farewells, she found herself rudely dragged to the left by Tracy. “Come on! We have to try to get backstage!”

Stumbling through the knot of bodies and trying not to twist an ankle in her skyscraper heels, Maya followed a yanking Tracy to a door guarded by a burly gentleman in a two-sizes-too-small shirt bearing one, clear word in blatant block letters: SECURITY.

Lydia, the most brazen among them by far and unafraid to flaunt her figure, arched her back, bountiful breasts on display as she heaped a dollop of honey over her voice and leaned into the mountain of man. “Hello there. We were wondering if we could go backstage and meet the band? Maybe? Possibly?” Coquettish frown and eyes pleading, Lydia twisted seductively on the spot and Maya suppressed her laughter, well acquainted with Lydia’s techniques in getting idiot guys to do her bidding. “It would mean so much. Could you help us? Please?”

Stoic face softening, the security guard offered a curt nod. “Yeah, alright then.” He pointed with a meaty hand. “You, you, and you. Not her.” Narrowing his steely eyes at Maya, he shook his head. “Sorry.”

The door opened and Lydia and the girls stepped in, looking back at Maya guiltily. 

“What?! Guys, come on!” Maya held up her hands indignantly. “You’re really going to ditch me here?”

“Maya...I mean…” Marcia hesitated with her fingers on the frame, lip bitten. “It’s...it’s The Bizarros...I’m sorry. We’ll...we’ll tell you everything, okay? I’m really sorry, just...I’ll call you tomorrow…”

With hasty waves and apologetic smiles, the ladies disappeared, leaving a woeful Maya standing outside alone. 

As Maya shuffled out of Dingwalls, she didn’t notice the mohawk poking her in the shoulder, the half a dozen strangers elbowing her to get by, stung by her friends abandonment, especially since their original plan was to go back to her place for night of recounting the show and silliness.

Heels clicking onto the London sidewalk, Maya scrambled in her purse, lighting a cigarette and shaking her head.  _ And after I let everyone get ready at my place, too. I bet all my towels are stained with that stupid dye that got them backstage. I can’t believe them. How could they just-- _

“Oi.” Maya whipped around at the sound of the deep voice and almost dropped her smoke in her shock. Draped elegantly, one black boot against the brick wall as his other long leg held him aloft, Derek Gash lifted a big hand in Maya’s direction, cigarette perched between two fingers. “You got a light, then?”

Sirens sounding in her brain and air evacuating her lungs, Maya didn’t know how the command reached her head to nod, but she managed to pat a hand dumbly over her purse as she stuttered. “Y-yeah, um...sure. I...yeah…” 

Maya approached, lighter in her trembling fist. Her thumb flicked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

“Fuck!” Hammering the faulty piece in her opposite palm, Maya shook her head, unsure whether the inability to cast a flame could be blamed on the cheap plastic or her nerves. “I’m sorry. It worked a moment ago. It figures, just when I--”

“It’s fine, love. Come here.” Callouses of his fingers gracing her shivery skin, Derek guided Maya’s hand toward his mouth. Hollowed cheeks highlighted his chiseled features as Derek touched the firefly of her cigarette to the tip of his own, deep blue eyes glowing in the embers, and it wasn’t until two tumbling plumes of smoke left his widening nostrils that Maya realized she wasn’t breathing.

“Thanks.” Derek took another drag, large hand parting from Maya with a grin.

Hoping her face assumed a shape which didn’t appear too idiotic, Maya nodded. “N-no problem.” 

“So…” Exhaling skyward, Derek’s tongue worked over his pink lips with enticing purpose, and Maya burned her fingers in her mesmerization. “What’s your name, love?”

“M-Maya?”

A high, uncharacteristic giggle squeaked out of Derek, mountainous shoulders quaking and left eye a sliver as he tilted his head down at Maya with a crooked smile before a fresh puff. “You sure about that, then?”

“Yeah.” An unusual, lilting laugh burbled out of Maya and she smoothed a strand of scarlet behind her ear for wont of something to do with her anxious fingers. “Yeah, it’s...it’s Maya.”

“Pretty.” Derek smiled. Bobbed his head. “So, um…” Scratching his temple with a silver-ring bedecked pinky, Derek ticked his square chin back towards the entrance. “You like the show?”

Maya nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, of course. You guys were great. You always are.”

Vast shoulders shrugging, Derek huffed out a humble cloud. “Aw, thanks. Well, I’m glad you--” Derek paused, deep blue eyes narrowing as his patrician nose scrunched and his head jutted forward. “Wait, is that...sorry, darling, I…” Rubbing a hand over his wide mouth to disguise a smirk, Derek giggled. “I suppose I should apologize for looking, but...I couldn’t help but notice. Is that...where did you get that shirt?”

“Oh, um…” Peering down at herself, Maya pulled the fabric away from her body. “It’s...I got it at one of your shows. The...the first one, I think. It was--”

“Yeah, yeah.” Derek nodded exuberantly, straightening up against the wall. “At Acme Attractions, right? Holy hell…” Pale face wistful, Derek shook his head. “We just scribbled all over those things. That bit right there…” Derek pointed to his own name dashed above Maya’s right breast. “I did that. Fuck. Can’t hardly make it out. Never thought anyone would actually buy the damn things.” Inhaling with a chuckle, Derek studied Maya’s pinking cheeks as her green eyes wandered away.

“Yeah, well, you guys were so good…” Maya raised a shoulder, struggling with the intensity of Derek’s evening blue stare. “I...I figured the souvenir might be worth it, you know…”

Crushing his cigarette under his black boot, Derek nodded. “Guess you were ahead of the curve on that one. Everyone else thought we were shite back then.” Hands behind his back, Derek leaned against the wall. And with his military parade jacket open and silver necklaces jingling, Maya couldn't help but notice how the position accentuated his expansive shoulders, her mouth filling with saliva. “No one wanted to listen to us. Thought we just made noise.”

“Oh well, it’s a good thing you guys stuck with it.” Maya took a risk, shifting her weight closer to Derek’s tall frame. “It all worked out. People realized what they were missing.”

“Yeah.” Grinning warmly, Derek nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. So...what other kind of music you like there, love?”

Contemplating, Maya bit the inside of her cheek and switched to the other curvaceous hip. “Well... _ The Clash _ , of course.  _ Buzzcocks. Flamin’ Groovies. _ And…” Pulling a face, she held up her palms. “Don’t hate me, but I listen to a lot of the Yanks, too, so…”

High giggle eking out once more, Derek waved her away. “Oh, don’t worry about that. Nothing wrong with enjoying all music, darling. Doesn’t matter where it’s from. Go on, then.”

“Okay, so, the  _ Ramones _ obviously.  _ Misfits. Bad Brains, X, Fear, Black Flag, The Damned--” _

“Oh holy hell…” Cobalt eyes wide, Derek shook his head. “They opened for us last year. Those boys across the pond they…” Bobbing his head in reminiscence, Derek swallowed. “They can fucking party. Seriously crazy, they are.”

Maya laughed, nodding. “Yeah, yeah I’ve heard that. What about you? Who are you listening to these days?”

“Well…” Derek teetered his head. “These new blokes from America,  _ Minor Threat. _ You know them?”

“Oh yeah!” Bouncing on her heels excitedly, Maya resisted the urge to clap her hands. After weeks of trying to get her friends to listen to  _ Minor Threat  _ without traction, finding someone else familiar with their work was thrilling. “They’re fantastic! I can’t stop listening to that ‘Straight Edge’ song.”

Uneven eyes twinkling, Derek smiled. “Right? It’s addictive.” A beat of silence passed, Derek folding his lips under and looking down the London street bearing a few late night stragglers. “So Maya...maybe it’s a bit forward of me and all, but, um…” Sniffing, Derek watched his tapping toe, silky dark locks tumbling into his face. “Would you like to come back to my hotel? Maybe?”

Mouth dropping and breath catching, Maya gawked at Derek in stunned silence. “Oh...oh, I’m sorry, I…” Derek shoved his hands in his pockets, fuschia blotch creeping up his pale neck as his deep voice faded and he moved off of the wall. “I...I guess I thought you fancied me...maybe. I’ll...I’ll just go then. Goodnight.”

“Wait!” Word bursting from her blood red lips, Maya grabbed Derek’s black sleeve. “Yes! I mean…” Swallowing, Maya’s eyes wavered self-consciously. “Yeah, I...I do. Like you. And I...I want to go. Yes.”

Wonky grin blooming, Derek bobbed his head, extending a sizable hand. “Excellent.”

Maya timidly interlaced their fingers, following Derek as her heels clicked over the cobblestones. Pausing at a crosswalk, Derek left her grasp, strong arm encircling Maya’s waist and indulging himself in a whiff of her auburn tresses. “Mmm…” Derek nuzzled in and Maya snuck beneath the fabric of his jacket, squeezing his plush middle. “Maya...you’re beautiful, you know that?”

The sign alerting them to ‘walk’ flashed, but Maya didn’t notice as she tilted up her chin, losing herself on the tumultuous ocean of Derek’s eyes as rough fingers skidded over her cheek. “So are you…”

Supple lips linked to Maya with an audible sigh and she opened her mouth beneath Derek’s gentle pressure, eagerly accepting his twirling tongue. Heads tilting, Maya buried her fingers in the silken mass of his chestnut locks as she longed to do for ages, Derek’s wide palm clutching the small of her back and corralling her close to the warmth of his tall form.

“Pssh, get a room! Stop snogging on the sidewalk, you wankers!”

Derek ripped from Maya’s mouth with a snarl, ice crystalizing over his blue eyes as he bellowed at the passing commentator. “Oi! Fuck off, you bloody arsehole!” Maya knew Derek’s reaction should probably give her pause, the bared rounded teeth, the fingers digging into her side, the flaring nostrils below his jiggering left eyelid. 

But the slickness between her thighs ignored logic as Maya cupped his strong jaw, hauling Derek back to her lips for a voracious kiss. Derek snagged a handful of Maya’s round ass, breaking from her mouth with a reluctant hum. “Come on, then.” With a mutual giggle, he and Maya jogged across the street seconds before the light turned. 

Derek twirled her around the corner, and before Maya knew it, her back met a vintage shop storefront, Derek’s broad frame looming, fingers roaming and face close. “Damn, you’re so fucking sexy, Maya.”

“Fuck, Derek…” Arms draped over the shelf of his shoulders, a heady delirium overcame Maya as she lassoed a leg around Derek’s slender hips, his big hand bunching her skirt higher, higher, and higher. In some distant corner of her brain, Maya realized any oncoming stranger might see them, might see her underwear, might hear the moan which breached her lips as Derek dipped down to nip at her ear. But instead of saying, ‘We should wait. Get back to the hotel. This isn’t a good idea’ the only words to leave Maya were: “ _ I want you so badly.” _

“Fuck, me too.” Burgeoning erection evident as he pushed forward into the heat between her thighs, Derek nodded insistently against Maya’s lips before tearing himself away again with a scoff. “Fuck. Come on.” 

Derek looped an arm around her and Maya fought to keep up with his long-legged, harried strides as he continued to occasionally kiss her cheek, paw at her ass. 

“Shite!” Heel catching in a crack in the sidewalk, Maya lurched forward, arms windmilling wildly. 

“Whoa!” Derek wrapped himself around her squid-like, flipping them over in the descent, his wide back crashing to the pavement with a grunt. 

Maya shook her leg loose and examined Derek’s grimacing face. “Are you alright?”

“Aw, yeah.” Hitching a broad shoulder, Derek smiled up at her, rubbing his hands over Maya’s curves. “Fall on my arse all the time. It’s no big deal. Don’t you worry about it.”

Straddling him with a chuckle, Maya cleared Derek’s face of the mussed brunette tendrils. “Yeah, you seem like you can take a hit, alright…”

“Yeah…” Lifting his head, Derek’s tongue emerged like a serpent calling Maya to temptation as his large palm cradled the back of her head. “I don’t break too easily…”

They rolled. Raised as a demure, ‘good girl’ from Yorkshire who spent ages ridding herself of her rural accent after moving to London for University, Maya didn’t know exactly how she came to be writhing under a rockstar on a public sidewalk. Alas, there she was, and she wouldn’t trade the experience for all the rolling hills of the Dales. 

Beneath the confines of Derek’s tight black trousers lurked a monstrous erection unrepentantly driving her panties against Maya’s drenched pussy with each thrust of his hips. The toes of Derek’s boots scraped over the hard surface, body curving, needy for fiction as his fingers inched closer and closer to the hemline of Maya’s panties. “I can’t wait to fucking get you off, Maya.”

“Derek, if…” Maya heard footsteps. Somewhere. Though after midnight, the street wasn’t deserted. And a public indecency charge wasn’t something she could afford on her current pay. “If we don’t stop...you will. We...we should go to the hotel...I think.”

Sharply inhaling, Derek pressed his palms to the ground. “Yeah.” Hopping up, Derek held out a hand and helped Maya to her feet. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, love. I just get a little…” Scratching through his dark hair with pouted lips, Derek looked away sheepishly. “Worked up, I suppose.”

“I don’t mind.” Maya smiled.

Derek couldn’t help but mirror her before he began racing down the block once more. “Come on, then.”

“Wait!” Lagging behind, Maya sighed. “Sorry. It’s these stupid shoes.” Maya gestured to her high heels. “I’m sorry. I just can’t really run in them.”

“Oh, well…” Scratching his square chin, Derek pondered for a moment. “Here.” Derek turned his back to Maya and crouched down. “Hop on, love. I’ll carry you. Faster this way.”

“Oh...alright!” Maya jumped, ankles locking in front of Derek as he hooked his sizable hands below her knees. 

“Here we gooo!” Head down and deep voice echoing into the night, Derek barreled forward, boots crunching as Maya jostled over his wide back, squealing in delight.

By the time they reached the hotel, Maya figured half of London saw her ass, and thanked herself, not for the first time that evening, that she thought to wear cute panties as Derek kicked his way through the glass doors, re-doubling his grip on her legs.

“Could you press the button for the lift, darling?” Derek bent down and tipped to the side, Maya chuckling as she extended an arm to call the elevator. “Thank you.”

Derek hummed an ambient tune as he swayed them from side to side and Maya chuckled, nibbling at his joined ear. “Hello there…” Arching back, Derek kissed the corner of her mouth with a smile. 

“Hello…” The elevator doors opened and a befuddled elderly couple greeted them, Derek stepping aside and bowing into a sweeping curtsy, Maya’s red hair falling into his face as she cackled, clinging to him with one arm and hopelessly trying to lower her skirt with the other. Derek chivalrously walked them backwards and set Maya down delicately, tapping the button for the 14th floor. 

Doors whooshing closed, Derek’s tall body pinned her to the wall with a gasp. Skirt to her waist, panties wrenched to the side, Derek dropped onto his knees and hoisted Maya’s leg over his vast shoulder. “Oh fuck yes…” 

Fingers scrambling beside her and mouth working open and closed in silence, Maya tensed as Derek’s sculpted jaw surged forward, slippery tongue licking her open without apology. Two unblinking beads of impish blue stared up at her as Derek vigorously lapped, Maya finally able to emit a noise of dismayed euphoria. “ _ Fuck!  _ Derek…” Maya looked to the ascending numbers, shaking her head. “Derek...someone could get on the lift any second! What…” A shudder lit over Maya’s pallid flesh as Derek sucked her clit generously, his fingertips circling her entrance in promise. “What...what are you doing? What…” Tone rising as she arched her spine, Maya swallowed. “What if someone sees?”

A muffled, “Who cares?” floated upward before two thick digits filled Maya, tapping mercilessly into her cluster of nerves as Derek swirled and flicked over her throbbing clit.

“ _ Oh fuck! Derek! _ ” Fisting in his silken tresses, Maya’s eyelids fluttered and she nodded insistently. “ _ Yes!  _ Who cares…”

Bell dinging, Derek jumped to his feet, quickly replacing Maya’s clothes and not bothering to wipe his face before he took her by the hand. “Let’s go.” 

Finally in front of his hotel room, Derek dropped the key in his impatience. “I got it.” Maya bent down, and as she twisted the lock, she grinned when Derek’s large hands raised the fabric of her skirt once again, his clothed cock gliding into the crack of her ass with an ardorous moan. 

Door opening, Derek yanked them inside, kicking it shut behind. “Oh thank fuck.” Shoving Maya against the wall, Derek jammed his fingers into her panties and raced through the dew of her pussy. “Fuck...Maya, I need to make you cum right now.”

Foreheads together, Derek ground shamelessly into her hip, panting into Maya’s open mouth as her eyes scrunched. “ _ Fuck! Fuck, Derek! Yes!”  _

Angling his wrist, Derek sank two fingers inside of Maya, plunging his arm furiously as he tried to kiss her quivering lips. “ _ Yes! Yes, love! Cum! Cum for me! I need it! Right now, darling! Please! Fuck! Yes!” _

Breath held and body shaking, Maya folded against Derek in silence for a moment before clawing recklessly over his black wardrobe as she exploded. “ _ Derek!”  _ Dripping down Derek’s fiddling fingers, Maya shrieked, heels skittering over the floorboards. “ _ Fuck!” _

Derek’s tongue swarmed into her mouth, fumbling with his zipper. “Please tell me you want me to fuck you, darling…” Lips peppering a path to Maya’s ear, Derek hurriedly lifted her shirt, tugging down Maya’s bra to expose her ample breasts and massaging roughly. “Please... _ fuck _ .”

“Derek, I…” Overwhelmed and stammering, Maya shook her head as her hands flowed over his firm chest. “I...can I suck you? Please? I…” Maya cast herself onto the shores of his blue eyes, polishing Derek’s prominent cheekbone. “It’s something I’ve always fantasized about.”

Giggling, Derek shrugged his expansive shoulders. “Of course, love. If you want.” Derek reached into his boxer briefs, which, to no surprise, were black, and unearthed his massive cock. 

But Maya touched her fingers to his arm. “Could I…” Biting her lip, Maya plucked at the lapel of his military parade jacket. “See you? Maybe?”

A modest smile floated to Derek’s pink lips as he took half a step back. “Well, alright…” Shedding his coat, he began unbuttoning his black shirt. “If you want, but, really…” Dark eyebrows popping, Derek sighed. “I’m not much to look at, darling.” Removing his button down, Derek stopped with his black undershirt revealing his little belly. “Come on now.” Licking his lips and sticking out his square chin, Derek giggled. “You can’t leave me here all alone in my knickers. Get going, there.”

Maya laughed, shucking off her shirt before she wiggled her voluptuous hips out of her skirt and flung her bra away. Untying his boots, Derek peeked apprehensively at Maya before shrugging out of his tight black pants and underwear, climbing back on the bed and attempting to appear casual as she joined him naked soon after.

Surprised by his muscular legs, Maya danced her fingers up their pale surface adoringly before wrapping around Derek’s thick cock. “No, no, no…” Derek shook his head, beckoning with a grin. “Turn around. Let me at you. Come on, then.”

“Oh...alright.” Maya shifted her legs toward the top of the mattress and Derek wriggled down. Tongue darting over the drop of precum glistening on the wide head of his cock, Maya purred with appreciation before her lips encapsulated Derek, working the hot circle of her mouth down his shaft.

“Mmm...fuck…” Touching a kiss to her pillowy thigh, Derek’s rounded teeth nipped, licked before he cracked Maya open and sent his crisp jaw forward. “Yes…” 

Derek consumed her with an erratic rapacity which caused a bevy of smothered screeches from Maya as she fought to maintain her concentration, bobbing around his substantial cock and hollowing her cheeks. A deep, rumbling groan echoed from Derek’s built chest as his fingers wound into her crimson hair, hips rotating forward as he sought the warm solace of Maya’s throat. “Fuck...your mouth…” Clutching Maya’s ass with an ecstatical sigh, Derek’s heels kicked over the sheets. “ _ Fuck, Maya! Yes! Suck me!” _

Hooking two fingers into her sopping pussy, Derek tamped into her g-spot with ruthless abandon and latched onto Maya’s engorged clit with his pink lips. Buzzing against her hypersensitive flesh as Maya’s ministrations caused the pitch of his rapture to rise, Derek sucked furiously until Maya’s thighs shivered and she dropped his cock from her mouth with a scream. “ _ Derek! Fuck! Yes!” _

Maya thrashed like a woman lost in the violence of a mosh pit as she tore at Derek’s long brown locks, humping his sturdy jaw wantonly and crying out his name. “ _ Fuck! Derek! Don’t stop! Fuck! Yes!” _

Smearing his face with her essence until Maya cinched around his fingers a third time, Derek emerged, chin shining and smirk proud, licking his lips and patting her ass. “Alright, love.” Derek sniffed, pushing his unruly hair from his high forehead. “You want to shag now?”

Maya rose weakly to her elbows, nodding. “Yeah…” 

“Good.” Pulling her up with his ever-so-tantalizing pout, Derek rifled in the bedside drawer for a condom. Maya figured she should be horrified at the sheer number he possessed, but as she watched Derek roll it over his huge cock before his glittering blue eyes locked into her with mischief, she didn’t mind one bit. “Do you want to start on top, darling?”

“Sure.” Maya tossed a knee over his waist and positioned herself, spreading the lips of her pussy before slowly sinking down onto Derek with a moan. 

“Mmm…” Big hands clamping over her hips, Derek bobbed his head in approval. “Fuck...so good…” Eyes shut in reverie, Derek whipped them into a frenzy. As with his music, their tempo soon hit a frantic pace, Maya bent forward, fingers in the dark fluffy field of Derek’s chest hair as she bounced. “ _ Fuck! Fuck, yes! _ ” Derek folded his bottom lip under and propelled his pelvis upward, eyes flashing open before the wave of his body relaxed. “So, do you…” Swallowing, Derek kneaded Maya’s creamy thighs as he scanned her face. “You want me to get on top, now, love? That sound good?”

With a nod and a shrug, Maya started to respond. “Sure, if you wa--”

But Derek already flipped her over, pounding into Maya with fervor and jamming his arm between them to twiddle her clit. “Oh... _ oh fuck!” _ Headboard smacking the wall, Maya’s knees wiggled in the air as her nails carved into Derek's broad back. “ _ Derek! Fuck! Yes! _ ”

Maya squeezed around his hammering cock with a wail and Derek claimed her mouth for a sloppy kiss before withdrawing. “Flip over.”

“What?” Maya blinked up at Derek, breathless and confused.

Crooked smirk below his dancing dark brows, Derek caressed her face and Maya smiled. “Trust me. I’ll take you from behind. It’ll feel amazing.”

“Alright.” Unsure why she did trust him, exactly, Maya rolled onto her belly and Derek parted her thighs slightly before the reassuring weight of his tall frame slid on top of her with a moan. 

“Mmm...now…” Derek burrowed his considerable cock back into the tight heat of her pussy once more, wedging a hand between Maya and the bed and expertly locating her clit with his scaley fingers. Undulating within, Derek tilted his hips in the upstroke, making Maya flinch divinely with every nailing thrust. “That feels good, right?”

Maya bore back against Derek, breath condensing in the sheets as she urgently nodded. “ _ Yes! Yes, fuck! Just like that!”  _

Hauling Maya up by the hips, Derek came to his knees and clapped against her ass with vehemence, sizable hand spinning between her thighs as he shoved her face repeatedly into the bed. “How about this, love? Yeah? Like this? How about that, then?”

“ _ Fuck! Fuck! Derek! Yes! Don’t stop!”  _ Throat raw and pussy pulsing irrepressibly, Maya gripped the edge of the mattress with white knuckles.

That is, until a powerful arm scooped her up, Derek holding Maya’s back to his chest as he rested on his heels. “Oh fuck... _ Maya, yes!”  _ Breath hot and insistent against her ear, Derek dribbled Maya in his lap, cupping her breast, thrumming her clit. The bassline of his voice turned to a high, crazed guitar solo as he frenetically pulsed their bodies together. “ _ Maya! Yes! Gonna cum! Fuck! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _ ” Crisp jaw dangling and left eye a twitch, Derek gripped Maya in straining silence. “ _ Fuck!” _ With a grunting whine, Derek pitched forward, pelvis stuttering as he drained hot cum into Maya before the two collapsed, limp.

Recognizing himself somewhat heavy, Derek pressed a kiss to Maya’s cheek and pulled away, rising on unstable legs to retrieve his pants from the floor. Derek returned to the bed, Maya mildly composed and sitting up as he propped an ashtray between them. Placing two cigarettes between his supple lips, Derek lit both, and passed Maya the spare. “There you are, love.”

“Thanks.” Maya accepted with a grin, inhaling and scrunching her fingers through her damp scarlet tresses. 

For a moment they smoked in silence, basking in the afterglow of their passion. Halfway through, Maya tapped off her ash. “So, where are you guys performing next?”

“Nowhere.” Derek let out a zigzagging plume as he shook his head. “Closed up the tour tonight with a show at home. Taking some time off now.” A smile which possessed an exhaustion previously unseen came to Derek’s chiseled features, and Maya was struck with the urge to hold him, to comfort. 

“Oh, well…” Voice small, Maya nodded. “That’s good. You guys will get some time off. To rest…”

“Yeah…” Sighing heavily, Derek extinguished his cigarette. “Speaking of, I’m knackered. You ready for bed, darling?”

With a final drag, Maya bobbed her head. “Yeah, sounds good.” 

Derek replaced the ashtray on the bedside stand and turned off the light. In the darkness of the hotel room, they didn’t exchange words. A firm arm reached out. A warm body nestled back. Derek grateful Maya let him hold her until he fell asleep. Maya glad Derek let her stay. Both snuggled together, strangers bound by sound, adrift on mellifluous dreams.

Blinking awake and disoriented at first by her surroundings, when Maya noticed Derek’s breathing continued slow and deep behind her, she attempted to unravel from his pallid arm, slipping a foot toward the floor. A snort and a mumble. Maya cringed, turning over. “Oh, hello.” Derek scrubbed his fingers through his sleep-mussed dark hair. “Good morning, love.”

“Good morning…” Covering herself with the sheet, Maya eyed the room for evidence of her clothing. In the harsh light of day, Maya felt a tad ridiculous for going to bed with a rockstar, and she worried Derek calling her ‘love’ might be a good indication he didn’t even remember her name. 

“Last night was fun.” Derek trickled down Maya’s arm with a puffy-eyed grin before he slapped a hand over his cigarettes. 

Maya nodded, standing and picking up her panties. “Yeah...yeah, it…” Stepping into her underwear, Maya retrieved her bra, avoiding Derek’s drilling blue gaze. “I’ll...I’ll just...get out of your way, then…”

“What?” Sitting up, Derek exhaled an incredulous cloud. “Wait...Maya, don’t you…” Derek stared at her as she pulled on her shirt and looked back at him hesitantly. “I mean, I thought…” Voice shrinking, Derek’s shoulders folded inward. “I thought we had a good time, is all…”

Maya let the hand holding her skirt drop. “Oh, I...I did.” With half a step forward, she examined the floor. “I just...I didn’t...I figured that, well…” Taking a breath, Maya shifted her weight from foot to foot. “That was...it. So. I...didn’t want to...be a bother…”

Rubbing his elbow with the opposite hand, Derek swallowed, and a whisper passed through the canyon of his tone. “You’re no bother…”

Quiet invaded the room as Maya stood and Derek smoked. Eventually, Derek cleared his throat, pinky ring glinting in the shaft of morning sunlight as he scratched his temple. “So, um...would you...want to get together again? Maybe? I’ll, um…” Fog obscuring his handsome face, Derek raised a hopeful shoulder. “I’ll be in London for a while, so…”

“Yeah.” Maya beamed, threading a ratted auburn strand behind her ear, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Brilliant.” Derek took a drag, grinning in relief.

Pulling up her skirt, Maya sighed. “I still have to go though. Have to get to work.”

“Oh, where do you work?” Draping the sheet over himself toga-style, Derek rose to walk Maya to the door.

“A bakery.” Maya secured her second heel and Derek handed her a notepad and pen.

“Jot your number down for me, would you, love?” Planting a kiss to Maya’s forehead, Derek smiled. “Then I’ll give you mine. Won’t be moving back into my flat until Friday though, just so you know.”

Dashing her digits, Maya pressed it into Derek’s wide palm. “Sounds good.” 

Derek took Maya’s face in both of his large hands, swooping in for a kiss. Holding one another in front of the hotel door, Derek and Maya’s mouths wound together, singing a silent duet of anticipation, of affection, of possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
